


Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-09 - Sideways Hug

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney hug sort-of sideways. For Villainny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2009-06-09 - Sideways Hug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [villainny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=villainny).



> If you don't want your gift posted here, please poke me and I'll take it down.


End file.
